The rapidly developing advancements in modern imaging technology requires ever more sophisticated animal models. This lends to cooperative efforts between experts in imaging and those with specialized skills in modeling human disease in animals. Hence an Animal Model and Care Core with expertise in a variety of animal models, procedures and husbandry will add to the overall synergy of the program. The Core aims to i) provide advice and expertise in experimental design, ii) assist in the preparation of animal protocols and amendments and coordinate with Environmental Health and Safety when appropriate, iii) streamline the acquisition and transfer of animals, and iv) provide procedural assistance as needed. The two main species in the ICMIC are mice and rabbits. To accomodate this need the work with mice will be coordinated at the John and Rebecca Moores Comprehensive UCSD Cancer Center. This new building has a state of the art vivarium that is located on the same level as the Small Animal Imaging Resource. The proximity of these two vital functions enhances the synergy to optimize the timing of the imaging in the sophisticated models. The rabbits will be housed in the Clinical Teaching Facility. The personnel of the Core will be able to provide assistance to the investigators that are using each of these facilities.